Skin
by rampage tonberry
Summary: Yuri smut based on a bizarre theorizing spell we had. Ok, it probably doesn't make any sense how we got there, but enjoy.


AN: this is just smut. there is no point to this.  
  
Session Start: Sun May 11 00:12:18 2003  
  
Session Ident: #xmen  
  
* Now talking in #xmen  
  
* _ When Rogue goes into her dorm room, Mystique is standing at the window, looking out, like she was waiting for her.  
  
* `^` Rogue pauses in the doorway. "...excuse me...?"  
  
* _ Mystique turns and smiles faintly. "Hello, Rogue."  
  
* `^` Rogue blinks. "..uh...hello." She wants to, but doesn't ask 'why are you here?' because that'd be rude. And Mystique would tell her if she meant to, anyway. yeah.  
  
* _ Mystique leans against the windowsill faintly. She's morphed very faintly from her true form, less scaly and with longer hair, more beautiful human looking but still blue. "Before you ask, I don't have any real reason for being here..."  
  
`^` Rogue Oh... um. *blink* Were you looking for someone?  
  
* _ Mystique shakes her head faintly. "Not really. Well, I had been hoping to see you, but not looking as in on a mission."  
  
`^` Rogue *blinks again* Uh.. errm. Okay, then... what do you need, what can I do for you?  
  
* _ Mystique laughs softly. "I don't have to need something from you, do I? We don't all carry around ulterior motives all the time..."  
  
* `^` Rogue looks confused. "...guess you're right."  
  
* _ Mystique makes no move to leave, or to do anything, just watching Rogue but not in a really creepy way.  
  
* `^` Rogue sets whatever she might have been carrying down, she doesn't seem to mind Mystique's company, but does glance up at her often. Either wondering what to do, or just seeing what she's doing... or something.  
  
* _ Mystique waits until Rogue seems settled, and then walks over to her and reaches out, touching her neck somewhere between affectionatly and experimentally  
  
* `^` Rogue jumps away. "No... don't do that... you'll get hurt..."  
  
* _ Mystique shakes her head. "I'm not so sure of that..." and tries again. She didn't seem affected by it before.  
  
* `^` Rogue doesn't jump away again, but watches Mystique closely. Ready to shove her away if she seems hurt or anything.  
  
* _ Mystique caresses her neck, stroking under her chin and then up around her ear, not breaking the contact or seeming to do anything more than possibly give Rogue the shapeshifting ability for right now.  
  
* `^` Rogue frowns in confusion. "I... can feel your power... but... you seem alright... are you... okay?"  
  
* _ Mystique nods. "My body isn't normal, it shifts constantly. You don't seem to affect it."  
  
* `^` Rogue looks pretty thrilled about that. "...wow..."  
  
* _ Mystique keeps her hand touching Rogue's face and neck. "Do you ever long for..physical contact, of the sort that you cannot have?"  
  
* `^` Rogue starts to say something, and blushes faintly, but then murmurs softly, "All the time."  
  
* _` Mystique smiles softly. "I could..." she shifts through a variety of people, Bobby among them, and back, all quickly, "If you wanted me to..."  
  
* `^` Rogue widens her eyes and backs away a little. "N-n-no... you... d-d-don't have to do that..."  
  
* _` Mystique is still smiling softly like that. "Even if I want to?"  
  
`^` Rogue you... want to...?  
  
* _` Mystique regains the hand on Rogue, stroking her thumb over Rogue's lips. "Yes..."  
  
`^` Rogue Then... it'd... it'd have to be *you*... *blush*   
  
* _` Mystique leans in to kiss her, once as herself, and pulls back. "Would you prefer it was as someone else?"  
  
* `^` Rogue shakes her head. "N-no... It has to be you." She doesn't want to mention that it'd be a little creepy being with someone and having it not be them. Besides, she thinks Mystique is really pretty.  
  
* _` Mystique finds that reassuring, very faintly. she nods her satisfaction with that answer and kisses her again, her hands stroking under her turtleneck. Mystique, as usual, wears no real clothing.  
  
* `^` Rogue is a little shy and reserved, wanting to ask Mystique to slow down... or something... but not wanting this wonderful contact to stop. The first skin to skin contact she's had... in a long time.  
  
* _` Mystique picks that up and slows down a little, keeping her hands across her stomach and not venturing up to her breasts, kissing but not overdominantly.  
  
* `^` Rogue eventually gets some confidence, kissing back a little and lifting her hands to Mystiques back. She's sure that as soon as she forgets about it, she's going to hurt Mystique, and worries.  
  
* _` Mystique is confidant that that won't happen, pressing into the hands faintly and kissing more strongly. Her hands wandering a bit more perhaps.  
  
* `^` Rogue parts her lips in invitation, brave enough to trail her hands down across Mystique's ass then back up to her back.  
  
* _` Mystique slides her toungue into Rogue's mouth, exploring, and seeming to like that muchly. Stroking Rogue's breasts under her shirt, teasing the nipples faintly.  
  
* `^` Rogue gasps at that, pressing closer to Mystique.  
  
* _` Mystique slides one hand back lower, the other one still teasing there because Rogue seems to like it.  
  
* `^` Rogue likes it a lot, making soft soft noises against Mystique's lips as she moves her hands lower again.  
  
* _` Mystique makes faint noises as well, pressing into the hands. Undoing the bra clasp with one hand to get better access.  
  
* `^` Rogue squirms out of her shirt and shrugs off her bra, kissing Mystique's neck.  
  
* _` Mystique starts undoing Rogue's pants, pushing them off of her hips along with the underwear.  
  
* `^` Rogue is cooperative, kicking off the pants. She figures it's only fair since Mystique is already naked.  
  
* _` Mystique had thought similar, stroking one hand down Rogue's stomach and lower, lightly fingering at her opening.  
  
* `^` Rogue moans, loosely curling one leg aroung Mystiques own leg.  
  
* _` Mystique pushes her fingers in deeper, thumb sliding over her clit, and free hand high on Rogue's side, stroking the side of her breast  
  
* `^` Rogue moans louder, kissing Mystique deeply.  
  
* _` Mystique kisses back, moving her fingers in and out a little.  
  
* `^` Rogue is in heaven. She never thought she could let anyone touch her like this.  
  
* _` Mystique is quite happy to be helping. She moves the hand at Rogue's side up to stroke her neck and cheek then back down to her breast  
  
* `^` Rogue doesn't take too much to come, clinging to Mystique and murmuring softly.  
  
* _` Mystique smiles faintly, stroking Rogue's hair and moving her hand away.  
  
* `^` Rogue takes a deep breath and murmurs, "God.. that was... mmmm...."  
  
* _` Mystique nods. "I'll be back later..." she disintangles herself from Rogue and walks out the door of Rogue's room, looking like Rogue after she closes the door after her.  
  
* `^` Rogue watches her go, pouting faintly. She didn't want her to go... oh well. She flops down on her bed and proceeds to think about and anticipate the next visit.  
  
* Disconnected 


End file.
